


A star’s downfall

by introvertedriri



Category: Produce 101, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Case trial, Daehwi - Freeform, Danganronpa!AU, Dongho - Freeform, Donghyun, Haknyeon, Hwang Minhyun as Celestia Ludgenberg's quite nice, Hyeongseob likes stars, I miss Jinseob - Freeform, If you know Danganronpa and all about chapter 4 cases then you'll know what's gonna happen, Jinyoung, M/M, Minhyun and Minki along with the other sprouts was only mentioned kys riri, Samuel - Freeform, Sewoon, Youngmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: Both of them were like stars that kept on shining too bright but it's time for one of them to fall..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a danganronpa!au jinseob ff that no one asked for ;;
> 
>  
> 
> i kept on writing during midnight and i don't have enough time to edit some of the grammatical errors and typo so sorry in advance :;

It had been weeks and everything is too despairful, as we were locked in a school to have a mutual killing game—a lot had happened. I had seen his friends’ corpses and executions—seeing our scared expressions.

We had witnessed Daehwi’s death and had overcome the whole class trial to find the truth that Kim Samuel whom Daehwi had planned to kill, was the one who killed the younger.  We had overcome the second trial with Bae Jinyoung as the victim and Joo Haknyeon was the culprit, he killed Jinyoung because of the jealousy he felt for Jinyoung overcoming his weakness but he regretted it. The third one’s the worst for now—I had to see two corpse and it was done by Hwang Minhyun, who wanted the money for himself that he used Kang Dongho as his accomplice to kill Choi Minki but ended up killing Dongho in the end. I will be haunted by Hwang Minhyun's calm exposure that the boy only reacted in a scary way as he was protecting himself but throughout his execution? No, he was calm as hell.

 

With only nine survivors, the whole place is filled with despair. We're scared and tired of all of the betrayal that we kept on witnessing. The person that I can only depend to is Ahn Hyeongseob, a ray of sunshine that kept on making me strong throughout our stay on Mnet Academy even though we don’t know when we'll be able to get out of here.

 

 

“It’s too quiet..” I heard Seongwoo hyung mumbled.

“Indeed.” I agreed.

Daniel sighed, “I’m afraid that we should prepare ourselves because the game master might plan something once again.”

“I’m afraid so.. but we have to survive, we have to know the mystery behind that game master and we have to keep on going.. we can’t give up!” I tried to pursue then but some of them snickered.

Hyeongseob pouted, “Come on guys, we can’t let an another murder happen soon. It’s not like we should even kill someone in order to survive.. this is so unfair.”

“Everything is unfair.” We heard Jonghyun hyung mumbled as he looked down.

“I-I know but we shouldn't give up, we won't give up without a fight. If we work together, we might be able to find the culprit!” Hyeongseob said as he grinned, “Come on! Fighting! We can do this!”

“You’re too bright, Hyeongseob. You’re like a star.. as well as Woojin.” We looked at Park Jihoon, his expression was quite serious, “I’m afraid that you might lose that brightness sooner or later.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hyeongseob asked him as he looked too startled but Jihoon went out of the cafeteria so he just pouted, “What does that even mean?”

“Jihoon being Jihoon, just as cautious as he is.” Guanlin stated as he smiled, “Don't worry,hyung.”

“Yes! Everything is under control for now.. we can relax or have fun for now.” Seonho said as he nudged Guanlin in his shoulder, “Should we play board games or dare games?”

“No, Seonho. Your dares are too.. dangerous for a normal human being, let me live...” Guanlin groaned as we laughed.

“So, let’s split up for now.” Jonghyun stated in a gloomy tone as he went out of the cafeteria.

 

 

I can’t help but pity Jonghyun hyung, he is a great leader and Minhyun along with Dongho and Minki look up to him. He thought that everything is alright until Minki hyung died then next was Dongho hyung that was caused by Minhyun hyung. He can’t believe that Minhyun would actually kill someone for just a sum of money, we were aware that Minhyun hyung is a well-known gambler that bankrupted a lot of people but we weren't aware of his dream of having a luxurious life. It really affected Jonghyun hyung too much since he's the closest on the three yet those three had been fucked up.. by this fucking game!

 

“We should get going too,Daniel.” Seongwoo hyung said as both of them went out

Guanlin looked at me, “Do you want to play games? Me and Seonho is planning to.”

“Thanks for the offer but we won't be playing for now,” Hyeongseob said as he shook his head.

“Okay then, see ya later pals!” Seonho said as he dragged Guanlin out of the cafeteria.

“We’re the only ones here,huh?” Both of us looked at Jaehwan hyung that kept on strumming his guitar.

“Well.. it’s our free time so I guess that we should do anything that we want to.” Hyeongseob said then he looked at me, “Hey, wanna hang out?”

“S-Sure..” I really can't tolerate my feelings for this boy whenever he looks at me with those eyes, it’s too captivating.

“Yes! Let’s go at my room then~” He playfully said as he held my wrist.

“Your wrist? Wait.. what?!” I blurted out and I felt that I’m blushing too much.

“Yes, c’mon!” He technically dragged me out of the cafeteria until we entered his room.

 

Unlike mine, it was really neat and everything is in place. Is he even a man?! It's too clean! I looked in awe before hearing a chuckle coming from him so when I turned to his side, he was smiling so wide. How cute!

 

“Why are you looking like that?” I asked him.

“Remember when you confessed to me a few weeks ago? It was still refreshing in my mind, you really looked so cute that time!” He stated as he pushed me to his bed before lying beside me, “Free times were the best, I hope that we could just cuddle and talk to each other more and more. I don’t want to see an another friend of us to be sad..”

I looked away, “I don’t know.. we have to survive no matter what. We should survive.”

“Well, you’ll survive. You’re like a main character of a series, you’re too calm and awesome. I mean, you’re too amazing for me. I don’t even know why I deserve such an amazing person!” He blurted out while clinging to me like he usually do whenever we’re in his room, “You know what? Let’s play games and hang out more when we’re out of here. Let’s eat delicious food then we’ll take pictures of it!”

“Sure, as long as it is with you.. it’ll be fun.” I stated as I ruffled his hair, “Anything for you, Hyeongseob.”

“Thank you, Woojin. For always staying with me.. and for always doing your best. I appreciate all of your actions, you’re really the best. I love you so much~” He coo-ed then nuzzled to my side.

“Yeah, yeah. I know that already, Seob. I love you too!” 

 

 

We just cuddled as we looked on his ceiling, that was designed with stars and the night sky as if we’re actually stargazing. The lights from the tiny star-shaped bulbs in his room makes it more beautiful and relaxing.. it is a good thing that our rooms were customized by the game master. It seems like he knew all of our interest. I’d like to unravel the truth behind all of the mysteries but I’m with my priority now, I should enjoy these moments with him. 

 

And I'll add more once that we’re out of this hellhole, where I wouldn’t be able to see Hyeongseob cry because someone died. Hyeongseob is too precious to be hurt by this stupid survival game.

 

 

\------------

“Please proceed to the gymnasium, contestants!”

 

As we heard the alarm and the announcement, I groaned as I stood up. Hyeongseob just pouted as we went out of his room, we saw Daniel and Seongwoo hyung went out of Daniel hyung's room.. well, their hairs were messy and their clothes were discarded—naughty hyungs, tsk tsk.

 

 

 

“Let’s get going!” I heard Seonho said in a bubbly tone as he wrapped his arm around Hyeongseob's shoulders.

“I wonder.. is the game master giving us an another motive?” I looked at Guanlin which was thinking carefully before looking at me, “You're the ace of this survival shit, hyung. You better prepare for a new bunch of shitty situations.”

“I just wished that others shouldn't even kill for those motives.. we've had enough, that fucking game master is a heartless monster..” I complained.

Guanlin nodded, “Well, we can't really do something as long as we weren't able to get a major clue about that bastard. So for now.. let's just keep on struggling. That's all that we can do for now..”

 

 

He’s right, and as we entered the gymnasium. There were a bunch of phones in it and the huge screen was currently on. Oh gosh, this is it once again..

 

“Now that you’re all here, I want to show you something. Get the phones with your names on it then click the videos in it. I want to show y’all something despairful!” The voice from the screen stated as it laughed which made me frown.

 

 

We took the phone with our names engraved in it and as I opened it, the only available application was the video player app and there was only one video in it. I have a bad feeling about this..

As I played the video, it showed Donghyun and Youngmin hyung—they were chained up and around them was a bunch of torture materials which made me gasp. They looked like they're crying and kept on screaming for help as a bunch of people went near them with those dangerous weapons. Even though they're chained up, Youngmin hyung kept on struggling as he tries to cover Donghyun hyung and the video ended.

 

I clenched my fists as I let the phone fell to the ground while glaring at the huge screen, those bastards had enough! Youngmin and Donghyun hyung were innocent, what the hell?! Daehwi already died and they want all of us to suffer more?! The fuck!

 

 

 

“How was that? It is despairful, am I right? Then we should do this, all of them will die if no one would kill someone in twenty four hours. How does that sounds? You wouldn't want them to die like all of you,right? And all of you seems to be calm right now without any murder intent!” The game master spoke in a playful tone, “This will just make everything better so don’t hesitate and kill someone already. You shouldn’t waste your time, make this survival game more despairful! Good luck!”

“You bastard!” I heard Daniel hyung screamed as he threw the phone, “My friends were innocent! Don’t you fucking dare lay a finger on them!”

“No, please leave Aron alone. He had enough, our friends had died here. Minki, Minhyun and Dongho already died.. please don't drag him in this..” I heard Jonghyun hyung muttered as he started to cry, “Please.. stop this already.. I’ve had enough. Stop this please..”

“Damn..” I sighed as I looked at everyone.

 

 

All of us were really scared and mad, it wasn’t us that was affected this time. It was also our friends, we can't just let them die like that. It’s too unfair, they shouldn't even hurt them! I looked at Hyeongseob which kept on shivering as he hugged himself, he looked at everyone with those eyes filled with sadness and fear that made me immediately run to his side. He kept on shaking his head and flinched as if he doesn't want anyone to touch him or get near him.

 

“No.. Euiwoong.. Justin.. Seunghyuk.. Jung Jung.. This can't be happening.. I can’t let them die..” He kept on chanting those names which made me worried.

“Seobbie..” I tapped him and he looked at me with widened eyes.

In all of the sudden, he hugged me too tight as he wailed like a kid, “My friends.. I don’t want them to die! They’re completely innocent! They don’t deserve to die at all! This is too unfair! I don’t.. no! Please! Let them go, damn it. Let my friends go!”

“Ssh.. Hyeongseob-ah.” I tried to comfort him but he just kept on wailing.

 

The others were also worried that Seonho immediately tried to help me on comforting him. This motive is quite dangerous.. I bet that someone will definitely die this time. I can't help but feel despair but no—I won’t let this feeling succumb me! I will do whatever it takes to survive and to save my friends!

 

 

“Seob, are you okay?”  I looked at him and he just looked down.

“Sorry for acting like that, th-they were my friends.. I can't let them die like that.. I’m scared..” He murmured as he looked at me with those doe eyes that shows fear, “I’m.. afraid.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise. We will find a way to save our friends..” I said as I held both of his hands tight, “Just.. stay strong for now. I will do everything that I can.. I promise. You know that I love you so much right?”

“Yes..” He looked down once again then bit his lower lip, “Sorry for being the vulnerable one in here, thank you for being the strong one. Thank you, Woojin..”

“Let’s go back at your room, we’re free to do anything that we like until nighttime.” I stated and he nodded, “Off we go~”

 

 

As we went back to his room, we went to the bed and hugged each other. As if we’re clinging on one another in order to feel alive in this place, I just kept on comforting him by kissing him om his forehead, cheeks, nose and lips as I mumble comforting words. Hyeongseob just let me do whatever I want—he must be really scared. 

 

 

“Woojin..” I looked at him then smiled, “I love you so much..”

“I know,Hyeongseob. I love you too..” I answered which made him sob once again.

“You’re like a bright star that I’ll always adore in a sky filled with darkness. I will never get tired of looking at you in awe.. never ever..” He said as he held my hand too tight before kissing me, “Woojin, please don’t lose that shine.”

“Oh c’mon, both of us know that you’re the brightest one!” I assured him but he looked away.

“Adding a star next to an another one.. is not a good idea.” 

I pouted, “Why?”

“Because one of them will definitely fall.” He stated before cupping my cheeks, “That is why I’m scared, I have made it this far because of you.. and only you can save me from this despair.”

“Hyeongseob, you’re thinking too much. Don’cha worry, because we won’t leave each other! No one will be left out, both of us will fall!” I assured him once again as I grinned.

He looked surprised but in all of the sudden, he smiled as he wiped his tears, “Your optimism is too much.”

“I know right.” He chuckled as I immediately replied to him.

“I’m so happy that I’ve met you, Woojin.” Hyeongseob said as he tangled his hands with mine.

 

 

I feel the same, Ahn Hyeongseob. I feel the same..

 

\-----  
IT was already night time and it was really a bad idea to get out of our private rooms but I really need to go at the library because I forgot to take the book that I’ve been dying to read there—I want to read it as soon as possible.

 

 

“This is the worst..” I mumbled as I quietly went out of my room and tip toe-d my way into the second floor and arrived in the library.

 

 

It was really quiet and everything is too eerie, I’m really scared that something might jump out of nowhere from this place so after finding the book I’ve been wanting to read that was in the second bookshelf.. I dashed out of the library as I went to the ground floor. Now, I’m having the chills. Everything is creepy in this floor and I felt like someone was staring at me so I walked really fast until I was in the corridor of our dormitory.

 

That’s it. I’m safe. No one will kill anyone tonight, we’ll be safe. We won’t let the game master get what he wants—and we will be able to get out of this place!

 

 

 

“Park Woojin.” I stopped walking as I heard a familiar voice and looked at him.

“J-Jaehwan hyung, why are you still awake? Insomnia?” I asked him and plastered a calm smile in my face.

“You’re so carefree, Woojin. Aren’t you even scared of what might happen to you while walking during this hour?” He asked me in a neutral tone that made me flinch.

I shook my head, “Of course no, I trust you all. I know that we’re going to get out of here safe and sound. We’ll find a way..”

“I envy you, you’re so calm. I envy that attitude of yours..” He murmured and in all of the sudden, I was pushed on the nearest wall as Jaehwan hyung gripped my hair and bashed it on the wall several times and everything was spinning.

“H-Hyung..” I gasped.

“So..Sorry, Woojin. B-But Sewoon.. I need to get out of here.. Sewoon is going to die.. I have to save him! I don’t want him to die! S-Sewoon..” He kept on chanting that unfamiliar name as he bashed my head on the wall again.

 

 

 

I felt like my strength was drained away and everything was getting darker, I can still see Jaehwan hyung holding a knife. Am I going to die like this? I don’t want to.. I don’t want to die. I don’t want everything to end up like this, I still have to survive until morning and greet Hyeongseob. I still need to see his smile and hear him laugh, I still need him.. and he needs me. I can't die like this.. no.

/p

/p


	2. Body Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #JINSEOBAIN'TDEAD OK

I felt intense pain as I woke up, that nightmare! It felt so real that I can still feel the pain in my head. I mean.. Jaehwan hyung wouldn’t do such a thing. He might be a hyung filled with mischief that even Minhyun hyung couldn’t tolerate but he would definitely not kill someone. As I’ve heard the alarm, I ran to the bathroom and took a bath then changed my clothes and looked at the mirror. Argh, I looked like shit. My head still hurts..

 

When I went into the cafeteria, I immediately saw Hyeongseob and he's holding a bag of potato chips. I sat beside him and flicked his forehead as he winced and touched his forehead while glaring at me. Too cute..

 

“What was that for?!” He screamed as he pouted.

I grinned, “You should not eat junk food especially when it’s too early. Eat a proper breakfast, Ahn Hyeongseob.”

“But I was waiting for you and I got hungry..” He reasoned out as he pouted before looking at me, “But hey, have you seen what I’ve did to the wall next to your door?”

“Huh?” I blinked and shrugged.

He gasped, “How could you not notice that?! I’m hurt!”

 

 

He dragged me back in front of my room and I was overwhelmed and surprised when I looked at the wall, the plain aqua gray-colored wall was now replaced by a beautiful design. It was like looking at the night-sky filled with stars, the same design on the ceiling on Hyeongseob’s room.

 

“Hmm, what can you say about that?” He asked as he looked away, looking too nervous.

I hugged him, “It’s wonderful!”

“R-Really?” He asked as his eyes widened before smiling, “I’m glad that you’ve find it wonderful. It’s been a while since I’ve painted and designed something so I thought that it would end up too messy.”

I shook my head, “No, it’s kind of messy but it’s fine the way it is. And the fact that you did this makes me love this masterpiece.”

“You’re too sweet.” He stated while playfully hitting my shoulder.

“But can I ask something?” He nodded so I sighed, “Why.. in all of the sudden?”

“Oh..” He looked down then looked at me again, I can see his eyes that captivated me and literally took my breath away on the first day that our eyes had met each other. It’s still as beautiful as before but I can sense a lot of emotions in it as if it’s telling me something. “I just felt like it. I need to vent my feelings out somehow and doing it seems to be a nice way.. that’s all.”

“I see..” I slung my shoulder on his shoulder before kissing him on his left cheek, “Thank you, Hyeongseob.”

“Oh c’mon, that’s nothing!” He stated in a cheerful tone, “Though I’ve did this for hours.”

“How long? Have you slept well?” I asked him and I noticed the dark circles on his eyes.

He nodded, “Of course.” Obviously a lie, Ahn Hyeongseob is bad at lying.

“I see. So, um.. let’s eat.” I said while holding his hand as we went back to the cafeteria.

 

 

When we’ve arrived in the cafeteria, we were greeted by Seonho who was already munching a lot of food while Guanlin was beside him. Seongwoo and Daniel hyung were also beside each other as they kept on flirting while eating, Jihoon was on his usual spot as he ate in silence while Jonghyun hyung along with Jaehwan hyung was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

“Where’s Jonghyun hyung?” I asked.

Jihoon looked at me, “When I checked him a while ago, he’s still crying in his room. He seems to be not over the fact that his only comrade would die so I just let him be. Will bring some food for him.”

“And Jaehwan-hyung?” I asked again.

He shrugged, “Beats me.”

“Jaehwan hyung is always on time..” I said as I looked around, “Have you seen Jaehwanie-hyung?”

“Jaehwan hyung..” Hyeongseob shrugged as he went back on eating, as if he doesn’t care.

“Oh, I saw him last night when I was having a midnight snack. He went to the kitchen to get something then went out of here!” Seonho answered as he kept on chewing.

Guanlin grimaced, “You have no table manners, Seonho.”

“That doesn't even matter. Shut up.” Seonho snickered as Guanlin just rolled his eyes in response.

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, it is quite unusual for him not to appear and do mischievous stuff.” Daniel hyung remarked as he looked around, “Let’s find that rascal later, let’s eat first.”

 

 

I just can’t help but feel worry since I’ve had that nightmare, I hope that hyung is alright. I looked at Hyeongseob whom was eating in silence but I noticed his pale complexion and he seems to be quite weak for now. He isn’t that cheerful.. well, his friends are in danger. As if I’ll see him as a cheerful ray of sunshine all the time.

 

We finished eating and Jihoon brought food for Jonghyun hyung, so we’re in front of the storage room as Jihoon kept on looking at me and Hyeongseob.

 

“Hyeongseob, you seem to be sick. Are you alright? You can rest,” Jihoon said as he patted Hyeongseob.

“Fine.. just not in the mood.. don’t mind me please..” Hyeongseob smiled and I can’t help but look away.

“Let’s look for Jaehwanie-hyung now!” Seonho said as he smiled.

“Me, and Woojin will be looking for him on this floor. The rest of you can wander around on the second and third floor.” Seongwoo hyung stated as everyone agreed then went on the other floors.

“Hmm, where would he be?” Seongwoo hyung asked himself as he looked at me, “Where?”

“In his room?” I suggested and we went there but he was nowhere to be seen, “Not here.”

“Maybe he was in the infirmary, I was looking for a bunch of cotton there when I saw him took something before leaving as soon as possible. It was last night after the announcement..” Seongwoo hyung said as he gasped, “Let’s look there!”

“Sure.” I responded and we ran as fast as we could but when we arrived there, there isn’t a single soul on the infirmary but there’s something that makes me want to look around this place for a while. “Hyung, let’s look around here for a while..”

“Okay..” He stated.

 

 

I looked at the cabinet filled with medicine and all of it seems to be completed, Jaehwan hyung took something. So there should be something missing in here, I looked at the cabinet filled with some dangerous chemicals and.. poison, I kept on shivering as my hand went in contact with its handle and opened it. Oh shit.

 

 

“Hyung!” I called him and pointed at the cabinet, “J-Jaehwan took a chemical with him!”

“Holy shit. Now I know why one of the syringe was missing, that michievous brat!” Seongwoo said as he gritted his teeth, “Now, we should find that idiot before he does something stupid..”

 

 

We looked at every room on this corridor but he wasn’t here, he wasn’t also on the gymnasium and the main hall. Until both of us were in front of the music room, we felt a creepy kind of chill as we looked at the door. Me and Seongwoo hyung kept on hesitating if we’ll open this or not, as if we won’t like what we’ll see in it.

 

 

“Damn it! Alright, I’ll do the dirty-fucking-job!” Seongwoo hyung screamed as he opened the door before stepping back, “Fuck this shit.”

“Jaehwan hyung..” Inside the music room, Jaehwan hyung was lying on the floor. He has knife stucked on his chest as his eyes was wide opened as if he was caught off guard of the person who killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um.. i really want to write the other cases aside from case 4 but everyone's been spoiled already..
> 
>  
> 
> but if i'll write them up.. will that be okay xD lol


End file.
